PIs: Martin Deschnes, Yoav Freund, David Golomb, David Kleinfeld (lead), Fan Wang ! Core 3. Abstract Data Science Core The role of the Data Science Core is to maintain the digital data and to link to it all experimental results and derived information (meta-data) from all participants. Material for the Trainable Texture-based Digital Atlas is a major part of this effort. An analysis workflow is maintained that serves to localize histology stacks and map experimental results to atlas coordinates. The Core also serves to disseminate the raw and meta data and all associated software from all studies at the time of acceptance of publications.